The Beginning
by It'sInYourEye
Summary: This isn't really related to Twilight. I just need a place to put my stories until I can upload to fictionpress.


The Beginning

**Editor's Note: **I haven't uploaded a story in quite a while, because I've grown and changed quite a bit since the last time I was here. I have evolved into a different person, and now my primary focus is my music and my writing. I'm only going to be writing short stories, unless I can get enough inspiration to continue writing. This'll be the first story of my new collection. Lemme know what you think.

I don't remember a whole lot about my life before I met Alex. I was born in Orlando, FL in 1993. My parents and I moved to Kansas when I was 4. I was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder in 2nd grade, I wanted to become a singer, and I was still only 5 feet tall, and there was no chance that I would be getting any taller. I met my friend Nathan in Mrs. Key's 2nd hour 7th grade English class. The rest is just a blur. It's like I was completely unaware or not even alive before that. I still remember that day with surprising clarity.

I'd seen him around before, but I doubt he ever saw me, as he was so much larger than me at 6'2". It was odd, how drawn to him I was, even before we actually met. Maybe it was the fact that he was walking around on crutches and had hair that made him look like a rooster. He always had a smile on his face, like he was happy to see everyone. I never knew that he actually was, until the day we met.

It was about halfway through the middle of the first quarter of my freshman year. First hour Drama class was just about to let out and I was hanging around outside, rehearsing lines with Rachel, my new friend, who happened to be a junior, when he came hobbling up to us.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you later, okay, Katelyn?"

Said nothing, but nodded my head, as I was quite shy. The tall, dark-headed creature looked at me, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh! This is my new freshy friend, Katelyn. Katelyn, this is my brother, Alex."

"Nice to meet you."

I didn't say anything, just nodded my head again. Then, he said the one thing that I never expected anyone to say when first meeting someone.

"You know, it's Hug a Tall Person Day, and I've been quite deprived. Would you mind?"

Then he spread his arms wide, like an eagle about to take flight. My eyes widened with pure delight as I burst through my shell and ran straight into him. I could barely fit my arms around his torso as his almost enveloped my entire body. With my head nuzzled against his chest, his scent attacking my nostrils like strong perfume, I couldn't help but notice how natural I felt there, and how nice he smelled. I have a particularly odd nose, kind of like a dog's, because of how sensitive I am to smells.

I was almost sad when he pulled away, but he had to get to his next class, which was perfectly understandable. As he and Rachel walked away, I went back to what I was doing, rehearsing my lines and all.

After Alex and I met was when I started coming out to the corner, instead of the trophy case by the Little Theatre. Mostly, I went there to see him, and we'd sit down and talk until the first bell rang. At lunch, I'd go out to the mall after I was done eating, and sit by one pillar, reading a book or writing in my spiral, and he'd come slide over, literally, to where I was. Then we'd talk about classes and such. After school, since our 7th hour classes were directly next to each other, he'd walk me down to my locker and to the doors that go to the bus circle. He was always a gentleman, opening the door for me, and trying to carry my books, if I didn't protest so much.

Even though I had feelings for him, I never said anything, because of both my shyness and the fact that I had a boyfriend at the time, though that didn't last much longer, I later found out. My best friend developed a crush on him, and they basically went out for a whole month, but then a whole lot of drama happened after WPA, and they stopped talking. I don't think she ever forgave him for what happened. I didn't blame him, though. It was a hard decision, and he chose what he thought was right.

That summer was when we spoke our true feelings to each other. It was like a wave of relief washing over the both of us, knowing that the feelings were reciprocated. I still had the boyfriend though, so that complicated things quite a bit. He eventually got into a relationship with someone else as well, and shortly after, my boyfriend dumped me. Of all the rotten luck, huh?

Things are cool now, but we're not together. I don't think I could handle a relationship with him until my parents stop freaking out every time I mention his name. For now, we're perfectly content with hanging out at his house, in his room, watching movies on his computer while sharing the pizza I brought from work. It feels so natural, being with him. I think that's how I first knew that I was in love. I'm never worried about what he's going to think, or how he'll react to something I say or do. He knows better than to be surprised. I'm in love with my best friend, and I think I've found my true love.


End file.
